Icepaw (SKC)
Icepaw is a blond tabby with pretty blue eyes. Book 2: The Fallen :Icekit appears only once in this book, along with her sister, Moonkit. The chapter in which she appears is from her point of view. :Icekit over-hears Lizardcloud and Honeypelt gossiping about her true parents. Lizardcloud snarkly says she thinks that Nick is their true father, not Goldenstripes. :During the epilogue, Nick does happen to admit that one of the kits is his. Book 3: Ice in the Moon :A bit obviously, Icekit and Moonkit are the title's namesake. :During the prologue, Nick reveals to Cloverfang that the prophecy, There will be one Clover, who will hold more good or evil than any cat in the forest has seen before, is not about her, but her kits (it is, most likely, Icekit.) :Icekit seems to lionize Leopardpaw; she roots for her when she fights against Minnowpaw. :Icekit soon after injures Moonkit, but not purposely. Afterwards, everyone marvels at her fighting skills. :Blackheart tells Icekit that her father is really Nick, but he does not say his name. Icekit becomes engraged when Cloverfang steps in and pulls Icekit away. Moonkit angers Icekit over fur and eye color, then she runs away. She meets Cinderfire and an old she-cat named Deathrose, both of which are LavaClan/BloodClan residents. Cinderfire realizes that Icekit's pelt shockingly resembles Nick's, and shows her his body. Icekit suddenly realizes that her mother "is the true murderer here''." (Because Blackheart had stated that her father was a killer). :Hawkstar and Cinderfire argue over her because she has to decide whether she wants to live in LavaClan or SkyClan. In the end, she picks SkyClan, quote 'even though there are more cons, I know I'd never be happy in LavaClan.' Cinderfire swears she'll kill her, and Icekit does a foolish thing- she leaps on Cinderfire's neck, then the chapter ends. :Icekit lives, but feels that her life is falling apart around her. :Icekit doesn't respond when Moonkit boils over from jealousy-rage and says she hates her. :Icekit, along with Moonkit, becomes an apprentice. Her mentor is Birdsong. :Icepaw shows sympathy for Moonpaw when she comes back from her mini-fight with the ThunderClan warrior, Leaf-eyes. :Icepaw and Moonpaw both see a clover and flower, which, unbeknownst to them, is part of a omenRevealed in Ice in the Moon, Chapter 11 only they can see. See Cloverstream and Creamflower. :After Moonpaw talks to Nick and Mintfur and discovers who the clover and flower were meant to be, Icepaw discovers the same when she talks to Creamflower and Ravenstar in StarClan. This proves that even after three books, the basis of the prohecy is still a mystery. Book 4: Courage :Icepaw is first seen when she's chosen to go to the Gathering, and the special treatment of her newly-apprenticed cousin, Birdpaw, causes much uproar, mostly because she gets a newly appointed warrior as mentor - Leopardheart - and is sent to the Gathering even though she hadn't even gotten training (the apprentice ceremony was right before the Gathering). Icepaw is sent to go, and Moonpaw stays. Moonpaw complains about how Icepaw and Birdpaw get to go and she doesn't, but Icepaw tells her things to calm her down. :Icepaw appears in Moonpaw's dream, where Mintfur slays all of SkyClan except Icepaw and Moonpaw. In the dream, Icepaw is sure Moonpaw had something to do with it and blames her. :Cinderfire tells Icepaw has a half-brother before her - Ska. She does not take this well. :Nick and Mintfur try to convince Moonpaw to kill Icepaw, and she almost does it, but Featherpaw catches her just as she scrapes Icepaw with her claw - Icepaw had been sleeping. Moonpaw hears Nick say that it's no matter - Ska will kill Icepaw anyways. Theme Song(s) :Dreams of an Absolution - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gez5QwdtITw :When I Grow Up - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C_AZZK2UiGo&feature=channel Education :'Mentor''' Birdsong :Apprentice(s) None Quotes :I...you're my sister! Why wouldn't I care? --Icepaw to Moonpaw, Ice in the Moon, Chapter ??? :I don't know! I need you to gaurd the nursery, okay? And no one cares about your stupid opinion! --Icepaw to Blackheart, Ice in the Moon, Chapter ??? :Are you okay? --Icepaw to Moonpaw, Repeated Line :I think she has three lives left, maybe two. --Icepaw to Moonpaw on Hawkstar, Courage, Chapter 2 :Have you no shame? Can't you see me? --Icepaw to Moonpaw, Courage, Chapter 5 :I don't have a problem. It's what I learned that's the problem. --Icepaw to Moonpaw, Courage, Chapter 6 Trivia *Icepaw is the cat with the most idols in the entire series; they are Hawkstar, Smokefoot, Leopardheart, Stormclaw, Lionclaw, and Goldenstripes.Revealed in many chapters throughout Ice in the Moon Family Immediate :Father Nick - Verified Place of No Stars resident :Mother Cloverfang - Living as of Courage :Adoptive Father Goldenstripes - Living as of Courage :Half-Brother Ska - Supposedly living as of Courage :Half-Sister Moonkit - Living as of Courage :Aunt Cinderfire - Living as of Courage :Adoptive Uncle Lionclaw - Living as of Courage :Adoptive Aunt Lizardcloud - Living as of Courage :Foster Cousin Diamondkit - Living as of Courage :Grandmother (mother's side) Nightflower - Suspected StarClan resident :Grandmother (father's side) Glacia - Status Unknown :Grandfather (mother's side) Soot - Status Unknown :Grandfather (father's side) Boulder - Status Unknown Distant :Great-Grandmother Windstar - Status Unknown :Great-Grandfather Gorsestar - Status Unknown :Great-Aunt Ashfoot - Living as of _____ :Second Cousin Crowfeather - Living as of _____ :Third Cousin(s) Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf - Living as of _____ :Foster Cousins Rockpaw, Birdpaw, Featherpaw - Living as of Courage Family Tree References and Citations Category:Cloverfang's Characters Category:Kits Category:Characters With Siblings Category:She-Cats Category:HalfClan Cats Category:Characters Category:Apprentices